Adalia Prime
by FROZ3NH3ART
Summary: Adalia had the perfect life with her brother, till the Decepticons ripped her life away when they experimented her. Now being a Tetraform...Cybertronian Human Hibrid, she has to help her friends and family in the littlest ways possible...but who knew someone so small could do such great things? Adalia didn't for sure!
1. Meeting's

Hi everyone...this is my first story, and I hope you guys like it!

I just need to say that I don't own Transformers or anything of the brand, I only own Adalia...

So, ya, enjoy!

_"Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but with all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube...was lost to the far reachs of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed to be lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth."_

6 Months Earlier

The room was silent except for the small scrapes of ragged sharp pencils against smooth cool paper. Crumpled peices of torn sketchbook papers alongside the small stray eraser shavings littered the young girls floor. A window was the current source of lighting in the room, as bright sun rays filled the light blue room. In front of the window sat a small desk filled with endless art supplies. The white sheets of the bedspread were tidy and neat, not a wrinkle or crease upon them, it seemed as if no one had ever slept on them.

A small girl no older then 10 sat at the desk. Her golden blonde hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and it pooled down her back and over her shoulders where it rested upon the desk as the girl hung over the rather expensive looking sketchbook that lay upon the desk. A pencil drawing of a old 1977 Chevrolet Camaro seemed to come to life on the paper it was drawn upon. Bright blue eyes, brighter then any hue of humanoid eyes looked at the drawing with pride. The girl rested her face on a hand as she continued to create small doodles, and weird symbols on the remaining blank spaces on the white crisp paper.

On the other side of the room, a brass doorknob turned in signal of the opening wooden door, followed by squeaks and creaks from the old wood, though the 10 year old girl payed no attention to the visitor.

A old lady with wrinkles around her eyes looked at the girl with love. Wrinkles around her mouth showed that she often smiled, most likely from all of the young boys and girls that filled the adoption halls with marryment of being adopted, yet the old lady was confused. The young girl should be bouncing with happyness of being adopted, yet she still hung in her room with her sketchbook.

"Do not get me wrong...I am excited, but...I enjoy staying in here where I can draw what pleases me instead of what pleases the others. And, don't you think the light here is just perfect...it helps when I'm creating the shadows of my drawings, makes them pop, ya know?" The soft gentle voice came from the girl. It sounded like little belles in the old lady's opinion.

The old lady, surprised that the young girl had read her thoughts to the exact reasoning blinked before continuing. The old lady shook her head and spoke with a firm voice, "Yes, your right, the light here is quite stunning. Very well then, I'll let you carry on with your art honey, I just came to tell you that your adoptive family, Mr. & Mrs. Witwickey will be here soon to pick you up. You'll also be meeting their son, Samuel, he's much older, but I'm sure it will be nice to have a big brother to look out for you, right?"

The old lady chuckled and wiped a small tear from her eye.

"You all grow up so fast here...and then you go out into the big world with happy families that will take care of you! Blesses my heart it does! Why, it wasn't even a month ago when you showed up sleeping on the doorstep of the adoption hall, I could hardly believe how you got there...yet you can't remember at all how you got here...strange happenings don't you think?"

"Very, Mrs. Venira." The young girl reached into a mug full of colored pencils and took out a golden yellow before returning to her drawing.

"What are you drawing honey?" Mrs. Venira asked peeking over the girls shoulder.

"Oh...nothing in particular, just a car..." The girl finished the golden yellow and returned it to the mug in exchange for a black gel pen from a paper cup.

Slowly the door creaked open again and a young lady around 20 strutted in.

"Mrs. Venira, the Witwickey's are here for the girl." The lady said without a care in the world.

"I have a name." The girl growled.

"Well So-rry!" The lady retorted with an attitude rivaling a old scrap of bolts that the 10 year old remembered fondly.

"Both of you calm down, this is a happy moment, Adalia you're getting a family!" Mrs. Venira smiled. Adalia rolled her eyes. 'As if I don't have a family already!' Adalia thought as she returned the gel pen to the cup. Standing the girl closed her sketchbook, other drawings filed through as she closed it. A drawing of a GMC Topkick, Pontiac Solstice, Emergancy AM General Hummer H2, and a Peterbilt 379 fluttered by as the sketchbook closed. Putting the sketchbook into a white backpack she turned.

"I'm ready." Adalia left the room followed by the two ladies. Walking down the halls Adalia felt nervous, her mission would begin soon and she felt as if she would fail miserably, but Adalia shrugged away these feelings and walked proudly into the meeting room.

"Oh look Ron, isn't she a cutie! Oh I already love her!" A lady with gingerish hair smiled as she pointed to Adalia. Beside the lady stood a dark haired man with a smile on his face. Behind them a teen of 17 with dark hair waved and smiled at Adalia. Adalia smiled back at her target.

"Well honey, my names Judy, but you can call me mom! I mean if you're comfortable with that, if not you can call me Judy, or you can call me..." The ginger haired women who spoke earlier began to rant on and on about what I could call her.

Annoying would be something I could call you... Adalia stifled a laugh.

"...anyways, you can call my husband Ron here, 'Dad,' If you'd like...and this is Sammy!" The ginger nudged the boy behind her.

"It's Sam. Don't listen to her. She's crazy." The boy rolled his eyes at Judy.

"It's okay. Were all a little unique on the inside, it's whats in the heart that counts." I nodded, "My names Adalia...Adalia Prime."

Present Day

I ran my hand through my golden hair. It was wavy and curly from the braid that had trapped it all day during school. There was only five more minutes till the end of class, yet everyone seemed to be looking out the windows, or watching the clock, no one was paying attention. Though I couldn't really say I was paying attention either, I was working in my sketchbook...safely hidden under the desk where the teacher wouldn't see it.

I was working on a picture of myself, it was an art assignment that was due tomorrow, and the only homework I had tonight, so far it looked pretty good, it was still just a pencil drawing though, Ron and Judy gave me a lot of art supplies, but it was mostly pencils, still they were nice pencils, HB, B2-B8, H2-H6, but...nothing makes a sketchbook POP! Like a good old gel pen, or even some watercolor paints.

The paper that my self portrait was on, was filled with pencil marks, some darker and some lighter, and small little annoying eraser shavings. The picture that I had based the self portrait on was a picture of me and Sam, a few weeks after the Witwickey's adopted me. We had been sitting on the porch and Sam was watching me draw and asking me questions about the cars I had drawn. Sam had mentioned that he had a deal with his father that if he brought 2,000 dollars and three A's that Ron would help Sam buy his first car. I remembered that I had looked up at Sam when he mentioned he could drive me all over whenever I wanted to go somewhere, I had smiled, and that's when Judy has snapped the picture of me and Sam smiling at each other. It was my favorite picture.

Speaking of A's...today was Sam's last chance at receiving an A...he had two and the 2,000 dollars. Drifting my thoughts away I heard the school bell ring its final toll and I happily leaped from my seat gathering my pencils, sketchbook and my backpack, before bursting out of the English classroom, and out of the middle school. Nearly tripping down the school stairs I scanned the parking lot and the road where cars littered every space they could fit. Seeing Ron's car I ran over the lawn to Ron's car and threw my bag in back before hopping into the car after it.

"Hey Ron? Excited to buy Sam a car today?" I chuckled taking my art supplies back out and working on the assignment again glancing at Mr. Hosneys classroom, the class that Sam was currantly in. My adopted father faked a laugh before turning back and glaring at me.

"Adalia! How many times have I told you that you can call me 'Dad'" Ron sighed rubbing his temples, "And let's see if Sam can get the A first."

"Okay Mister Witwicky! Your up!" Mr. Hosneys called as the last student made their way back to their seat. Sam Witwicky stood from his seat and gathered the posters and tools littering his desk before making his way down the isle to the front.

"Sorry I've got a lot of stuff." Sam apologized setting the items on the presentation desk. A couple of students chuckled but none more then the jock sitting in the back, Trent Demarco.

"Watch this..." He whispered to his little buddies and his girlfriend taking a rubber band from his poster. He flicked the rubber at Sam, where it hit him in the neck.

Mr. Hosney was not pleased, standing from his chair he yelled, "Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility!"

"Okay...um..." Sam collected his thoughts before beginning, "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

**_"Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" Captain Archibald Witciky yelled._**

**_"The ice is freezing faster then its melting!" A sailor retorted_**

**_"Chop Faster!"_**

**_"Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck!" The sailor commanded the others._**

**_"Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!" Archibald Witwicky screeched._**

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam said holding up a tool. The students chuckled but Mr. Hosney held up a "QUIET" sign behind Sam.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." Sam went on oblivious to the chuckles and the sign behind him.

Sam continued his show and sell, "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things..."

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Hosney called Sam out of his little trance.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too...and the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day."

"SAM!" Mr. Hosney shouted.

Sam returned to the actual project he was supposed to be explaining, "Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

The bell rung and students gathered their projects and bags and left with Sam shoving things in front of them with overpriced prices. Mr. Hosney told the class to sleep in fear, warning that they would most likely have a pop quiz tomorrow. Sam turned to Mr. Hosney.

"Well..." Sam asked.

"I'd say a solid B-" Mr. Hosney announced sitting in his chair. Sam looked at the teacher.

"Sam! You were trying to sell your grandfathers life away!" Sam sighed, and pointed outside to the car with his father and adopted sister.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Then, I made a promise to a little girl "I'll take you anywhere you want whenever you want when I get a car!" Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two A's. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself would you make a little girl cry, and think what would Jesus do?"

_The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days! Review and tell me if something doesn't make sense or if you have an idea for the story!_

_See ya later gators!_

_~FROZ3NH3ART_


	2. The Importance of Radio Clips

_Hi everyone it's me again, this is the 2nd chapter of Adalia Prime, and if you have any questions or ideas please review and tell me how I'm doing and what I can fix!_

_Once again, I do not own Transformers or anything except my character Adalia!_

_Hope you guys enjoy..._

_..._

I heard the bell ring for the high school and students began to file out. I saw Miles, Sams best friend who I despised, Trent, a jock who bullied Sam whom I also despised, and Mikaela, Sams current crush. Mikaela was following her boyfriend Trent but when she saw me she waved and I returned the favor. Sam being the last person out was jumping in joy and running. I squealed when he hopped into Ron's car and nearly toppled over me.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Sam shouted forgetting I was there.

"Sam...Sam...SAM!" I pulled his ear and he fell back into the back seat.

"Ow! Alia! That hurts let go! Let go!" Sam cried. I glared.

"How does that feel Sam? Hurts doesn't it! That's what my ear felt like when you SCREAMED IN IT!" I growled.

"Okay you two! Calm down!" Ron broke up our fight before turning his attention to Sam, "Do you have anything to show me Sam?"

Sam leapt to attention, and back to his happy mood, and shoved a paper into Ron's face.

"It's an A-, but it's still an A!" Sam shouted.

"Woah, woah...hold it still so I can see it!" Ron shouted trying to grab the paper from Sam. Sam managed to calm down while Ron looked at the paper. I watched Ron's face turn to the look that I knew ment he would be spending more money then he planned today. I laughed.

"I think someone's getting a car!" I smiled and patted Sam on the back, "Good job Sammy!"

"So I'm good?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Your good!" Ron sighed returning the paper to Sam before starting the car. Sam sat back in his seat with a grin on his face and the breeze blowing the slight curls in his black hair around. As Ron drove off to his idea of a car shop I put away my sketchbook, I could finish my assignment later.

...

"Son, I got a little surprise for you." Ron grinned smiling like the Cheshire Cat as he pulled into a Porsche Car Dealership.

"No, no, no, no, no! Dad! Oh you got to be kidding me!" Sam grinned as he stared at all the fancy expensive cars. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Sam! Your not getting a Porsche!" I yelled in Sam's ear waking him from his trance. I watched Sam's happy face turn into confusion then a sad angry face of betrayal. Ron pulled out of the dealership before driving a bit farther to a car shop filled with rusty old cars and a clown twirling a sign. While Ron and Sam argued over the Porsche incident I noticed the sound of a old car and turned around to see a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro with custom faded black racing stripes and pale yellow paint...it had probably been gold at one point...but now it was all faded. Something seemed oddly firmiliar to me about this car...I also felt a refreshing feeling of safety come from the car.

Ron parked and the Camaro drove around behind some cars where I lost sight of it, yet the feeling of safety stayed with me.

"Hey earth to Alia? You gonna help me choose my peice of crap car, or are you gonna stay in your little doodleland?" Sam asked me cheekily. I glared at him as I got out of Ron's car and pushed him over.

"Ladies first!" I laughed.

A colored man made his way out of the shop and yelled to some guy about his clown having a heat stroke of some serious heat mannered illness. After yelling he made his way over to us. He wore a funky hat and a Hawaiian shirt and had an obnoxious voice in my opinion. I left my adopted family to talk to "Uncle Bobby B" about getting Sam his car, while I looked around the car lot.

I new exactly where I had to go...I had to find the Camaro that followed us in. Sifting through the different cars I followed my heart towards the feeling of safety from the one car I wanted to find.

I heard the sound of the car and flipped around. Right behind me In a parking space sat the old Camaro. I walked over t it slowly and rested my hand on the hood and it seemed to shiver under me.

"Whats with you car? Whats with the safety precautions?" I whispered as I walked over to the drivers side door. I opened it delicately and climbed inside sitting in the drivers seat closing the door I looked around in the car for clues.

**_"How about you find out for yourself."_** A radio clip rang through the car and I stared at the radio...the radio should be off, the car is not turned on! I shook myself put of my little confused stupor before looking at the steering wheel, on which lied a weird symbol, though I couldn't tell due to the dirt that lied upon it. After rubbing the dirt away, which caused the car to shiver again, I looked at the symbol intently.

It looked like a robotic head, and it was blocky the robot didn't look evil at all it was just a little picture. But ya' know what people say, a picture is worth a thousand words, and I knew those one thousand words by heart. I'd seem this very same picture all my life.

"Bumblebee!" I gasped.

**_ "You got it Angel!"_** Another radio clip played before the next one,**_ "How've you been without me?"_**

"6 months without contact from my real family and my best friends? What do you think Bee?" I asked looking back to Sam, Ron and Bolivia discussing a old rusty car on the other side of the lot.

**_ "Have you found mission target?" _**A old army clip played through the radio.

"Yup...and your about to meet him!" I smiled before hanging out of my friends window.

"SAM!" I yelled gaining attention from Sam and Sam alone since Bolivia and Ron were negotiating prices over many of the cars here. Sam took one look at the car before jogging over.

"Nice find Alia, now get out!" Sam said opening the door and pointing me out of the drivers seat. I laughed yet I stayed in the seat.

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked crossing my arms defensively. Sam chuckled briefly before turning serious.

"Then I just won't drive you anywheres and I-" Sam was ubruptly cut short by the Camaros door slamming into Sam sending him sprawling to the asphalt below him. I giggled before climbing out of the car, stepping on Sam, and trotting over to the car beside the Camaro.

"All yours Sammy!" I giggled. Sam cursed at me under his breath, which of course I heard every single word, before getting off the dirt brushing himself off and climbing in the Camaro. Ron and Bolivia made their way over and stood behind me.

"It's nice...it's got racing stripes" Sam commented gazing at every aspect of the car, including the symbol of the robot head.

"Yeah it's got racing-Yeah...whats this? What the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car!" Bolivia walked around the car, "MANNY!"

A guy in a mechanics get up walked out of the shop and shouted, "I don't know boss! I've never seen it before! It's loco!" In which shortly afterwords a brief shouting between the mechanic and Bolivia, yelled something in a different language to Bolivia before walking back into the shop.

"It feels good..." Sam muttered, and the side view mirrors faced slightly towards me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sammy! Ronny! Let's get this car!" I laughed when evil glares of Ron and Sam turned to me. I shrugged innocently and hopped up to Sam.

"So...are you gonna thank me?" I asked leaning in the cars window frames. Sam chuckled and shook his head 'No' and I changed my happy smile into a sad puppy dog face that I had learned Sam could never say no to.

"Alright...alright, thank you for finding the best peice of crap here Alia." Sam smiled, yet I remained frowning.

"It's not a peice of crap Sam...it's actually the best car like...ever." I said with a slight growl in my tone. Sam shrugged it off.

"How much?" Ron asked Bolivia who once more inspected the car.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, wih the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah but the paints faded..." Sam intercepted.

"Well, yeah, but it's still custom!" Bolivia retorted with attitude.

"Oh...so it's basically custom faded?" I crossed my arms and turned around to face him.

"Well this is your first car, so I wouldn't expect you to understand...especially you little girly, five grand for the car kid." Bolivia turned a sharp glare to me and I shrugged.

Ron took a short intake of air and said, "Sorry I'm not paying over four."

"Alright kid, get out-get out of the car!" Bolivia shouted.

"No, no, no! You said cars pick their drivers!" Sam protested and I nodded.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." Bolivia coughed for a minute before continuing, "Now this one here for four grand is a beaut."

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there..." Ron pointed. I scowled and shook my head.

"This ones perfect!" I yelled.

"Besides I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam replied.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-" Bolivia started only to be trapped inside the car he sat in because the Camaros door had just slammed into Bolivia's car door. Sam had just gotten out of the car, shut the door and on the other side the door popped open and slammed into the other car. I gasped and tried to stop my giggles.

"Geez! You all right?" Ron asked.

Bolivia laughed, "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

** "Greater then man..."** I heard a radio clip play and I flipped around to the Camaro.

"Shit!" I screamed gaining everyone's attention as I hit the floor.

**_ "GO!_**" The radio blurred and everything seemed to be caught in a stand still. Everywhere around us glass began to shatter and explode. I crawled up to the Camaro and laid my back to it as glass fell around us, unto Bolivia, and then utter silence...

"F-four Thousand!" Bolivia cried shaking the glass of himself. I smiled and I'm pretty sure Sam was doing the same, but I couldn't tell because there backs were to me as Sam, Ron, and Bolivia went to do the paperwork in the shop. I patted the Camaros hood lightly and I could tell it was slightly shaking in its own silent laughter.

"Great job Bee!" I laughed turning to the car, "I didn't think I would be able to convince Ron to cough up some money to get you!"

**_ "Anything for you lil' Angel!_**" The radio clip said in a southern accent.

"Has the plan been set in motion now?" I asked turning back to the shop.

**_ "As far as I can tell! Everything's a big GO!"_**

"Then let's up nothing interferes." I smiled and rubbed the hood one more time before jogging over the glass shards and into Bolivia's shop.

_Alright there's the new chapter... If you want review and tell me what exactly you think the connection between Bumblebee and Alia is, and if anyone can guess what Adalia's mission was! Gonna have the next chapter up soon!_

_See ya later gators!_

_-FROZ3NH3ART_


	3. Party's on Unbeaten Pathways

_Hey everyone, I have the 3rd chapter of this story for you, and I hope you'll like it...I also wanted to thank the people who reviewed and the people who are reading this story! I hope your all liking it...if something confuse's you please let me know, or if you have any ideas let me know about that to! Thank you!_

_I must say that I don't own Transformers or any form of that brand, I also must say I don't own any of the songs in this chapter._

_Enjoy_

_..._

After the paperwork was complete I decided I would ride home with Sam. We talked about school and how everything was, and how Sam got his A with a promise, a little girl, and Jesus.

"There's a party at the lake later, if you want to come..." Sam mentioned.

"Sam? I don't know if you relize that a 10 year old, really shouldn't be at a big hotshot high school party." I said watching trees and flowers roll by as we drove.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"You were thinking that since I'm so cute I could try to win the heart of the girl you like because you can show her you can take care of a little girl. Ya Sam, I love this whole party idea." I rolled my eyes with a small smile on my face.

"So?"

"Okay Sam I'll go to your pitiful party with you!" I laughed a little seeing our house in view.

"One condition though!" I laughed more at Sam's dreadful face, "I'm guessing that Mile's is going with you?"

"Us..." Sam replied and I scowled. I truly hated Mile's, he's always telling me what to do and how to act.

"If I'm going to this party and Mile's is going to, I get shotgun on the ride there and back." I demanded grabbing my backpack from the back of the Chevy Camaro.

"And you'll go?" Sam asked as he parked in the driveway.

"Yes." I nodded getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

"YES!" Sam shouted and I stared at my adopted brother before shaking my head and walking up to my room.

...

My room was on the farthest end of the house, upstairs. It had a window, which was good for natural lighting for my artwork, and it was fairly large, larger then my room at the adoption hall. The wall were blue, my favorite color, and a bed filled with fluffy blankets, and small stuffed animals was in the corner across from the door. A closet was next to the door and art supplies and torn out sketchbook papers littered the floor. Pretty similar to the adoption hall right? Yeah, all similarities end there. I also have a widescreen TV hung on my wall and a laptop of some brand I could care less about lay on a desk in front of the window. Still, it's pretty close to the room I had.

I plugged my phone into an outlet before grabbing my sketchbook and jumping onto my bed. My TV clicker remote sat on the bed so I collected it and turned on the TV. I had left it on the news this morning and now a headline about some sort of military attack at a base in Qatar was on almost every single channel.

_'Why do I have the faintest idea that this wasn't just some sort of military attack, and something much larger is actully going on...'_ I thought grimly as it mentioned there were so far, no survivors. I shut the TV off, not wanting to hear anything that would make me sadder then I was now.

Since my art assignment was due tomorrow, I finished the final markings and grabbed my colored pencils...it wasted the time I had before the party and, if Sam was going to be at a party, and I the courageous hostage stuck with the evil adopted brother, I wouldn't have time to finish before class tomorrow.

...

Fifteen minutes before the party I choose my outfit, I changed from my dusty shorts, white tank top, and tennis shoes, into black jeggings with white lines going down the sides, my favorite white tanktop with the logo, "Hate Me, Love Me" written in rainbow, and the final change was putting on my beautiful black combat boots with zippers and straps.

I grabbed my phone and set my sketchbook on the desk with my colored pencils and sketching pencils. I lazily trotted down the stair and out to the backyard remembering to stay on the path instead of straying onto the grass. I told Ron and Judy that I was going with Sam and that I would be waiting in the car. Neither complained of my plans because I was fairly well-behaved, I had manners, I stayed true to my curfew...pretty much the perfect child...in there eyes.

Hopping into the Camero, of course I was riding shotgun due to me and Sam's deal. I patted the seat gently feeling the purr.

_ "Why are you all dressed up, Angel?"_ Multiple radio clips played forming my friends sentance. I smiled.

"If you didn't hear Sam earlier, he's taking me hostage to a high school party because the girl he loves will be there. He wants me to act cute and idolize him so the girl thinks he's a kind caring older brother." I chuckled.

_ "Take hostage! Do I need to hit him again!?"_ Radio clips blurred and I laughed.

"No! No, no, no! It's a joke...but I guess after whats happended it's not really a joke...is it Bee..." I though sadly, and Bumblebee, whirled softly.

Shouting drew my attention back towords the house and I looked back to see Sam stepping on the grass. Wrong move Sammy boy. After a small argument Sam jogged over to his car hopped in the car.

"Ready?" Sam asked. I smiled devilishly.

"Did you remember to tell Mile's who's riding shotgun?" I asked in return. Sam stayed silent and I smiled.

"Enjoy your five hour fight when you get to Mile's, by the time the fights over, we can go home!" I cheered earning a groan and a scowl from my adopted brother. Judy was still giving orders to us when we left.

...

Picking up Mile's was indeed a hassle. Practically from the first minute he arrived began ordering me around. Get in back! Stay quiet! Don't embarrass us at this party!

He turned to Sam and said, "Tell the weirdo to get in back!"

The Camaro hit Mile's with a door and the boy hit the dirt of his lawn in pain. I smirked and patted the seats lovingly.

"Hop in the back Mile's, Sam said I get shotgun to the party and back." I smiled to the writhing boy. He groaned and crawled to the door went to the door and tried to open the door, only for the door to lock. After a long time of Sam adjusting the locks Miles jumped over me and sat impatiently and angered in the back seat. Once more I smirked.

...

Pulling up to the lake, I saw that everyone at the party were high schoolers and I groaned inwardlys. Sam got out along with Mile's and they were busy giving each other a pep talk. Slowly I got out and trotted behind them, noticing that Trent was walking over I groaned more. Great idea Sam! I thought.

"Hey guys, check it out! Oh, hi, hey bro that car, its nice." Trent pointed to the car. _Damn right it is, it's better then your big bad truck._ I smirked as I thought of Trent's lame truck Vs. Sam's beautiful Camaro. I giggled gaining mostly everyone's attention.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked. I saw Mile's climbing a tree next to Trent.

"We came to climb this tree..." Sam glared at his buddy and I laughed harder.

"I see that it looks-um-it looks fun." Trent laughed, "You know I thought I recognized, you tried out for the football team last year, right?"

I looked at Sam and I saw he was sorta out of it.

_That bad?_ I thought.

"Oh that...no, uh no, no, no! That I was...researching for a book I was writing." Sam broke out of his trance.

"Oh yeah? Really...whats it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked crossing his arms.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam laughed a little and I smirked walking up beside him.

"That's funny." Trent uncrossed his arms and I felt like a fight would ensue, until Mikaela stepped in.

"Okay, that's enough, stop...just stop!" Mikaela smiled and led her boyfriend away. Sam began to yell at Mile's to get out of the tree, and he jumped in an attempt of a backflip. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching!" Miles smiled in triumph and I rolled my eyes.

"Get a reality check Mile's no one was watching...and if they were I feel bad for the poor souls broken eyes!" I said waving to Sam and Mile's I walked back up the hill to the car and hopped in. Sam and Mile's followed. I noticed Mikaela walking alone on the road.

"Hey Sam? Whats Mikaela doing? Is she walking home?" I asked pointing the girl out and Sam stared. Here we go...I thought gingerly.

_"Who's gonna drive you home!"_ The radio blurred an old song and I grimiced.

"Not helping Bee..." I whispered.

_"Tonight!"_ I groaned as the song still played. Miles poked his head in the window and tapped the radio and I slapped his hand.

"Whats wrong with your radio man?" Miles asked. Sam jumped into the car and turned it on.

"What are you doing man!" Mile's shouted as he jumped in the window landing partially on me.

"Miles! Get off of me! I'll slap you! I'll punch you! Get off freak!" I started yelling as I punched and pushed Miles out of the window.

"You have to let me do this Mile's you have to just walk home, Mikaela lives ten miles from here! I'm going to drive her home!" Sam shouted assisting in getting Miles out of the car.

"Let her hitchhike!" Miles shouted as he landed in the dust, "Bro's before hoes!"

Sam had heard enough and began to drive away.

"Back now." He pointed behind him and I jumped into the back ONLY because I care deeply for the fact that he loves this girl.

"Mikaela hey! It's Sam!" Sam waved to the girl but she kept walking, "Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

I giggled and laughed while Mikaela thought about it before getting into the car.

"There you go." Sam opened the door for Mikaela and the climbed in.

"Hey Kaela!" I smiled. She turned back and waved.

"Hey Alia? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sam's my brother..." I said, and Mikaela nodded

"Right, Sam..." Mikaela pointed to Sam.

"I can't believe I'm here right now..." Mikaela groaned.

"You can duck down if you want..." Sam mentioned.

"Oh no! I didn't mean-I didn't mean like that..." Mikaela stuttered, "This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikaela.

"So...you went for an asshole like Trent?" I asked. Sam turned around to face me.

"What have I told you about language?" He asked in a snotty tone, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not to use it."

"Exactly...so yeah Mikaela, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball." Sam motioned using his arm trying to make it look more muscular. I stifled a laugh while Mikaela just nodded.

"So are...are you new in school this year?"

"No...we've been in the same school since first grade." Sam said, "We adopted Alia six months ago so she's new to the school."

"Oh...yeah I remember I tutored Alia in French." Mikaela smiled and turned to me, "Comment est votre classe va?"

"Bon, je suis en fait le meilleur élève de la classe maintenant..." I replied in French.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I asked Alia how she's doing in class, and she replied that she's doing good and she's the best student in class." Mikaela nodded, "So Sam do we have any classes togeather?"

"History. Language arts. Math. Science." Sam listed.

"Oh, Sam...Sam Willkicky" Mikaela remembered, or...tried to.

"Wit-wicky..." Sam corrected her and I snorted.

"God...you know what...I'm so sorry!" Mikaela began to apoligize, "I just didn't recognize you!"

"No...it's cool." Sam sighed a little let down. I giggled. The car lurched off off the road onto a dirt path. Sam slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, while the radio began to play with a inappropriate song playing. I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car. Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so- look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do." Sam stuttered as the car parked itself and the song continued to play, while I, sat in the back laughing my ass off. Oh...sorry Sam! Did I swear?

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on! I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-" Sam was interrupted as Mikaela told him to pop the hood. Sam obeyed and I lay lazily on the back seats of the car still chuckling from Sam's panic attack. I overheard Mikaela say someone to Sam and Sam came to try and start the car.

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" I cringed as Sam finished his sentance, and I heard Mikaela mention something about walking. Sam launched himself into another panic attack before the car managed to start again and Sam rushed to put down the hood and hoped into the car.

_"Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see! There was something in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah. You can blame it all on me!"_ The radio began to play another old song and I groaned.

Sam pulled back and called Mikaela back into the car and we continued on our small journey back to Mikaela's place.

...

We reached Mikaela's house and Sam and her were in the middle of a conversation but I wasn't truly paying attention because I was listening to the beginning of a wonderful song that the car had changed its radio onto. What I've Done by the fabulous Linkin Park played and I hummed along.

"Do you think I'm shallow?" Mikaela broke me out of my trance.

"I think you're... No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." Sam stated and Mikaela chuckled as she got out of the car and waved. I hoped into shotgun and poked my head out the window.

"A bientôt Mikaela!" I waved.

"What was that?" Sam asked in a paniced voice

"See you soon..." I laughed as he calmed down. We left Mikaela's and headed home and as soon as I waved to Bumblebee, climbed the stairs up to my room and jumped onto my bed, I was already halfway asleep.

...

In the middle of the night I was rudely awakened with a rumble of a cars engine and someone shaking me.

"ALIA! Wake up! My cars being stolen!"

...

_Soo, ya, that's the latest chapter in Adalia Prime, and in the next chapter I hope to bring in the other Autobots, which that chapter, should be up by at least by Tuesday night...so yeah, the question of this chapter...can anyone guess why Bumblebee calls Adalia Angel? And does anybody know the connection between Bumblebee and Adalia? Review and tell me what you think, and tell me how the story's going..._

_See you later gators!_

_-FROZ3NH3ART_


	4. Electricity

_Hi everyone, I have your latest installment of Adalia Prime! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, you also get a surprise in this chapter, but I'm not gonna spoil it so go on and read! Enjoy! And yes, I do know that this chapter is VERY short, but I can't post the chapter I promised tomorrow so, this will have to do...I'm soo sorry but I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

_ I must say I don't own any of the Transformers brand or anything except for my character!_

...

I groaned as Sam continued to pester me, pushing and tapping me while he shouted about his poor car.

"Call the cops and do something about it Sam! Your a big boy!" I growled tiredly as I turned onto my side, facing away from Sam. I heard padded footsteps and a crash coming from the stairs and I growled more. Rubbing my eyes I grabbed my phone from my nightstand, which took a while from having to find it in the dark and from being so tired. Feeling the firmiliar smooth texture from the phone I grabbed the device and turned it on, shielding my eyes from the burning light blazing its clear screen.

1:18 AM my phones clock read and I sighed.

"Stupid Sam, stupid car...stupid car stealer..." I mumbled before sitting up in burst.

"Car?" I gasped jumping out of my bed tripping over an old sketchbook corner, I ran to my window and looked outside. Sure enough there goes Sam's Camaro down the road followed by my adopted brother. I let out a gasp before flicking on a light and grabbing some old jeans and a tank top. I ran down the stairs and threw my sandals on my feet before running out back. That's where everything gets a little crazy.

I stayed as still as I could possibly could focusing on controlling my energy. The wind picked up around me and I felt electricity crackle around my body, more specifically my back...slowly I felt tickles of soft downy feathers around the middle of my back. The electricity picked up and flashes of blue light sparked around me. And within this occurrence, everything ended just as quick as a flash of the electric bolts around me. Besides my already golden blonde hair, unusual blue eyes and tan skin I now had down white feathered wings sprouted from my back. At the top, the ridges of the wings, silver metal outlined the top of the wings, protecting them in its metallic casing.

The amount of energy to summon the angelic wings took its toll on me and I kneeled on the grass for a few minutes as the world spinning on its hinges around me. After taking a few breaths, advised by my grumpy old doctor, I rose to one knee and launched myself into the glorious night sky with a few flaps of my wings.

...

I flew through the starlit sky catching the wind currents every once in a while as I flew lazily towords the local dump, and the object of a certain car, and a certain car chasers attention. I flew at a distance, not wanting to be spotted by my adopted brother. I flew behind him and took a turn as I glided around the chain fence that blocked the dump. I rounded around the curve of the dump and watched as the old Camaro transformed into a giant robot with bold bright blue eyes...um...optics? It was yellow and black and at least 16 feet tall. I smiled as I rounded up around and landed on the robots shoulder.

"Time to make an important call, eh, Bumblebee?" I smiled looking up at the clouds littering this certain position in the night sky. My best friend whirled and clicked as a bright light with the symbol that layed on the steering wheel of the Camaro shined into the night sky. The robot head littered the clouds with a tingling of hope. Faintly I heard the sound of barking dogs and I twisted around to see my adopted brother running and two very vicious looking dogs behind him.

_"Whats wrong Angel?_" Bumblebee asked through another radio clip.

"It looks as if my adoptive brother has gotten himself in some trouble." I pointed calmly to where Sam ran and shouted down the path. I shrugged and stretched my wings and with a few flaps of the fluffy feathers I took flight.

I flew with a flash straight at the dogs, scaring them with a cry I flew back up to the sky. I couldn't let Sam get hurt, and I couldn't let him see me in this form...not yet at least. I turned to see Bumblebee watching me and I gave a smile.

"You got to protect him for me!" I mouthed and my friend nodded, transforming into the beautiful Camaro he was supposed to be. I smiled and waved flying back towords the Witwicky's. I had to keep my secret just a little bit longer...just until everybody gets here.

Beginning my descent the same crackling electricity surronded me once more, and my wings disappeared into Primus knows where. Tiredly I walked back up the stairs collapsed onto my bed and grabbed my phone.

2:09 AM. I growled at my phone slammed it onto my nightstand and curled up on the warmth of my blankets, praying, that Bumblebee would be able to protect Sam.

...

_ So, yeah, this chapter was short, but only because I have a bunch of essays to write and homework to finish. I'll post a new chapter sometime before the weekend, and then another on the weekend. Can anyone guess what Adalia is? Oh! And guess what? Autobots next chapter! I promise it will be longer!_

_ See you later gators!_

_ -FROZ3NH3ART_


	5. The Ties that Bind Me to the Past

_Was up? I have the latest chapter in Adalia Prime for you, and as promised its longer! So I hope you all enjoy! I also warn you people who dislike swearing, because there is a couple swear words...sorry..._

_I must say I don't own Transformers or any of its brand, I only own Adalia._

...

"Alia, get up, we have to go somewhere." Ron's voice called a few hours after I had fallen back to sleep. I was fairly tired, physically and mentally, and had no energy to truly get up whatsoever. I grumbled and kicked out to the place I thought the voice had come from, but I only kicked the air.

"Adalia! Come on, we have to go to the police station to pick up your brother." Ron pushed me one more time and I sat up.

"Police station? Why do we have to go there?" I asked. Ron shrugged.

"Your brother got into a little trouble last night...and I'm not talking about breaking curfew."

...

It was a short and silent ride to the police station, one reason because Ron was steaming in his anger, the other reason is because I could barely keep my eyes open.

When we arrived at the station, I gave a yawn before getting out of the car. Together me and Ron walked up the steps and inside, a cop led us to a room that would normally be used for conferences. Inside was Sam sitting on a chair with dark bags under his eyes...he almost looked as bad as me. I had the same bags under my eyes except I was also paler in comparison...and I was always tanner then Sam!

"Sam what did you do!" I asked crossing my arms defensively. The Deputy walked in and sat on his desk.

"Trespassed on private property, disturbed the peace, and swore on his life that his car, 'Stood Up'" The deputy listed adding air quotes at the end.

"Look, I can't be any clearer then how crystal clear I am being, it just stood up." Sam argued. My eyes widened slightly before turning into rage. _This isn't how the process was supposed to be._ I thought sadly.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" The deputy went on eccentrically. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my brother.

"He's not on drugs...he's to lame to do that." I glared at the deputy. Sam turned and slapped me before the cop told him to turn around.

"Well lil' lady...what are these?" The deputy asked holding up a container of Mojos pain pills. I growled before walking over and jabbing a finger in his chest.

"First of all, your not at a liability to call me anything besides my name. Secound, that container, it's for a chuahuawho has an injured leg." I growled before another cop pulled me back. The deputy turned back to Sam.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." He said. I rose an eyebrow and Sam's stare intensified.

"Are you on drugs?" He whispered.

...

Ron let me and Sam stay home from the hectic morning we had...or in my case, my privately secret night. When I got home I had instantly jumped onto the couch and pulled a blanket over me.

...

The only thing that I remembered was waking up from my nap and being grabbed by the wrist from Sam and shouting something about Satans Camaro. I didn't have enough time to register what was going on until Sam sat me upon Judy's bike handles and peddled.

"Sam! I'm going to file you for kidnapping! This is horrible! Take me home! I'll call the cops! I'll regret ever coming to bail you out of jail!" I screamed and shouted hanging onto the handlebars for dear life. Sam continued peddleing and I turned to see Bumblebee driving on the curb.

_Sorry, but you can't drive on the curb Bee.._. I thought shaking my head. I let out a scream as Sam let out a shout before toppling head over heels as the bike hit a bump, of course he landed right in front of his crush Mikaela. Me? Oh I landed gracefully with a small roll and jumping to my feet. Sam gave a small excuse before picking up Judy's bike and riding away completely forgetting about me. I turned and shyly waved to Mikaela's group of friends.

"Um...hey..." I spoke quietly. Mikaela waved before saying goodbye to the prissy girls who were whispering behind her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towords a motorbike.

"I don't have an extra helmet, so hold on tight okay?" Mikaela told me gesturing for me to get on. I gave her a skeptical look before climbing on.

"Where are we go-_AH_!" I let out a scream as Mikaela tore out of the parking lot, she went to follow Sam but a Police Car cut us off.

"Damn, and he was just bailed out to..." I thought as I trailed off reading the writing on the car... **To Punish and Enslave**... Shouldn't a cop car say **To Serve and Protect**?

"Kaela? Did you see the officers car...it says To Punish and Enslave!" I gasped pointing to the quickly retreating car.

"You probably just read it wrong Alia...come on, which way did Sam go?" Mikaela asked before making up her own mind and pulling out after the cop car.

...

I heard Sam yelling and that's what caused me to point him out to Mikaela, she drove over to him and all was fine and well...

UNTIL MY IDIOTIC ADOPTED BROTHER TACKLED US OFF OF THE BIKE! And the coach of the football team said he wasn't good enough...

"Get back! Get back! Go!" Sam shouted pushing us, "There's a monster right behind us!" Sam shouted. A few moments later Bumblebee showed up and opened the door.

"Get in the car both of you! Go now!" I ordered diving into the drivers seat while Sam convinced Mikaela to get in. Eventully they dove into the passenger seat and Bumblebee drove off, Barricade was right behind us...so what do I do? I do the idiotic adopted brother decision...I jump out of the window and crash onto the road.

Once more, I used all the energy I could to summon the white downy wings again. I instantly took off, not bothering to rest of take a breath of air. I flew around the angry robot, pissing him off to his max to the point where he swatted me into a building nearby...that's all I remember before praying for my friends safety and blacking out.

...

It was dark when I awoke, the stars littered the sky and a puffy cloud drifted across the sky. Pain filled my back and I sat up while my bones popped healing themselves. I groaned as I stood up weakly and fluffed out my red splattered wings. A silvery tinge was in the blood and I shook whatever wasn't dry out of my wings. I spread my wings out as pain seared into my back where the wings connected to the soft skin of my back.

Launching myself into the sky my thoughts began to return, Sam... Mikaela, Bee...are they all right...did Barricade kill them? Was our mission all in vain...did we lose more friends...? I slowly cut off these thoughts as I landed a few miles away where a house with a large pool in the backyard sat. Content with my find I launched myself into the pool circling my wings all around the water...the chlorine stung where cuts lay, and the impact of the water turned my bruises darker and darker. After rinsing all the blood out of the wings I relaunched myself into the sky and zipped around I. The air drying myself.

I turned my head to the north and saw meteors flying to the east...I now knew my destination. I smiled and charged up all the power within me...not like there was much...and flew as fast as I could towords the meteor landing sites. I easily caught up to the meteors, which surprised myself from the lack of energy I carried. I followed my friends as they began to diverge I followed the largest meteor. Slowly I landed near a mainstream highway and awaited my family.

...

I had just finished making a dandelion crown when I heard the firmiliar rumble. A large robot climbed the hill I was at and it launched a scanner at a Peterbilt with red flames around a blue exterior. Slowly, the robot began to transform into the vehicle it had scanned.

"Well...doesn't someone have good taste!" I chuckled lightly, wincing in pain as I stood up and dragged my white wings on the floor.

"If I recall, Adalia...this was your choosing, which I approved. Now, hopefully you choose ideal vehicle forms for the others..." A deep rumble came from the radio as I climbed into the passenger seat.

I mumbled something along the lines of, 'sure...whatever you say.' Before a seatbuckle wrapped around my waist and I fell back into the seat and fell into a restless sleep.

...

My friend woke me up when we arrived in an alleyway sort of place...Bee was already there with Kaela and Sam, and a GMC Topkick, Pontiac Solstice and an Emergancy AM General Hummer H2 were already there. I begrudgingly climbed out of the cab and my wings slapped on the cool pavement. I heard shouts and I looked up to see Sam and Kaela run up to me. I turned my back to them sadly and as my friend transformered I jumped onto his shoulder.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" my friend asked lowering himself down to his level.

"They know your name!" Mikaela hissed. Sam nodded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He explained shaking me off of his shoulder. I let out a yelp before small hands grabbed me as the Pontiac Solstice tramsformed.

"Hmm, I see Treble." He laughed jumping back onto an abomdoned car, "Whats cracking little bitches!"

I struggled to get out of my other best friends grip. I heard Optimus mention that this bot was Jazz...I rolled my eyes and kept struggling.

"What is that? Where did he learn to swear like that?" Sam asked, and once more I rolled my eyes. I continued to struggle to get out of Jazz's grip.

"The World Wide Web Sam...the World Wide Web..." I gasped out finnaly finding a break free. I heard a small squeak come from Jazz and I saw a cannon being pointed at his head.

"Ironhide!" I shouted gleefully stepping onto his hand. Optimus explained that Ironhide was his weapons specialist. I nodded as Ironhide pointed his cannons at Sam.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked. I saw Sam mentally have an accident. I giggled. Then I felt the firmiliar tickle from a scanner. I flipped around to see the Hummer transformered into our Doc Bot...Ratchet.

"Adalia seems to have multiple cuts and bruises and a supreme lack of energy and her usual nutrients from out current source." Ratchet began multiple scans on me and I heard shouts from Ironhide and Jazz, along with the angry whirs of Bumblebee shout something about ripping out the spark who hurt me...happiness filled my own spark as I smiled at my friends caring natures. I stood up and flew down to Sam.

"The Hummer is Ratchet...Sam..." I pointed to the medic and Sam and Kaela stared at me. I wrapped my injured wings around myself and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Maybe I should explain..." I murmured and Sam gave a shaky nod. I gave a sigh before beginning...

...

_ "My name is Adalia Prime, formally Adalia Pax, I am the final descendent of the great Primes that once ruled our home...I used to be like Hide, Jazzy, Bee, and Ratchet...I was an Autobot...but I was also like them physically and mentally...I was a robot...but that never really affected us, we have many of the same things you have, feelings of love, happiness, sadness, pain, anger, rage...and hatred. The Decepticreeps like Barricade...the police car that attacked you Sam...they took me and some others and used their hatred to experiment on us...their goal was to torture and kill us, and for everyone else it worked wonders they died quickly...but weather it be the fact I was a Prime, of just the fact I was cursed...their experiment worked on me...they abandoned the lab and everything inside it, including me...and a few earth days as you would call it Sam, my friends and family found me...I went home with them...but they didn't know how to take care of me...they took extra care not to step on me to avoid me at some costs. And well...that pissed some bots off, I remember Jazz pulled a prank on all of them that avoided me... pulled them all into nets and painted them all with Decepticon symbols. But soon, we found out I was more durable then most of the bots. Sure I got cuts and scratches, and yes my blood seems like I could die without it, but I don't need air, I don't need food, I can survive with a little less then five percent of blood left in me, I found the wings and I could fly, I age the same way that the bots do...I was more useful, being small I could fly into the smaller spaces and spy on them...and soon I grew the respect of mostly everybot...but even before all of this, I had a content life, my brother was an archivists, worked at Iacon...he was full of love and compassion, something that was strained at the early times of the war. He soon became a Prime, which ment that I would be to...his name was..._

...

"Optimus." I finished my long explanation with tears brimming in my eyes recalling all the horrid memories. Bee began to freak and jumped around trying to stop me from leaking...but I just looked at the pavement.

Then I felt arms around me.

"No matter what! You are always my adopted baby sister...and I love you...no matter if you are an alien or not...I still love you, don't forget it...if you had told me sooner that this would happen, you wouldn't of worried so about how I reacted..." Sam spoke his words gently and I smiled and huged him back.

"Now Sam...we need your help." I smiled wiping the final stray tear from my eye. I turned to my real brother, his kind optics gave me encouragement and praise. I smiled wider.

...

_Well? What did you think about Adalia's past...if anything confuses you just review and tell me so I can make it clearer for you!_

_ Well, sorry this chapter was late...I had trouble and a bunch of essays for my finals! So, if you want review tell me your ideas, tell me what you think...are you as excited for Transformers 4 as I am! I want to go opening day!_

_See you later gators!_

_ -FROZ3NH3ART_


	6. Authors Note

**Hi everybody...I promised I wouldn't do an authors note because I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but I have to. I wanted to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, I didn't think that when I started this that so many of you would actually see and read this story. I also need to say that tomorrow our school is turning in our tablets. I've been posting all of these chapters from there and now that I'm turning them in, there's no clear dates that I can post a chapter...so just please pay attention when your looking at fanfictions to see if this story is updated, because even though all odds are agienst me I'm going to try really hard to post a couple of chapters over the summer...in October, that's when the updates will begin officially because we will get the tabs back. So yes thank you, and I'm sorry that I could post more...we didn't find out till yesterday that we would be returning the tabs...**

**I'll try my hardest to post...**

**See you later gators...**

**-FROZ3NH3ART**


	7. Bonding Time

_Hi everyone! I have a surprise chapter for you all! And by the way, I would be very happy to see fan art of Adalia, and if you readers make some, I'll post the links to the fan arts in the next chapter I make! Just message or review me a link! It would make me very happy to see what you guys can create!_

_Anyways enjoy this chapter! I must say I don't own Transformers or any brand, I only own Adalia._

…

I explained to Sam that the reason the Autobots and myself were here. We were here for the Allspark, out worlds creator… I explained that we were in a fight with the Decepticreeps…my kidnappers. And I finally explained that we need Archibald WitWickys glasses to find the co-ords for the Allspark.

"Please tell me you have those glasses!" I prayed. Sam gave a shaky nod, I gave a sigh of relief.

"Then lets get moving!" I shouted happily pushing Mikaela and Sam towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed into a newer Camaro…one that he wasn't when I got knocked out.

"You've changed…" I noted hopping back to Jazz who transformed into a silver Pontiac Solstice. I hopped in and Jazz sped off as I told him the directions to the WitWickys. I'm pretty sure halfway through the trip we broke the speed limit…but ya know…when your with one of your best friends, who cares! Right?

"So how's earth?" A gruff voice broke through the radio…it wasn't Jazz because I know his voice was deeper…

"Hide?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you remember the last part of my name…now how is earth…did there fleshy's bother you?" Ironhide's British accented voice came through the radio.

"What's the culture like lil' lady?" Jazz's deeper voice echoed after Ironhide finished.

"Earths actually pretty great Ironhide…but the people do get annoying, especially some of the males…they think they can pick on children…femmes and mechs, just because there older. Slaggers."

"Adalia! What have I told you about swearing!" Optimus broke through the radio this time.

"Not to…" I replied to my brother.

"Please don't swear again." Optimus answered to my reply.

"No promises." I laughed and a loud groan from my brother came through the radio.

"And Jazz, I think that the Earth music people listen to here would interest you…" I explained.

"Your gonna hav' to show me sometime lil' lady." Jazz replied.

"Alright!" I said happily.

…

We pulled off the road into a small ally a little bit away from the house so Ron and Judy wouldn't see us. I got out and patted the hood of Jazz earning a small purr which was cut off after I kicked one of his tires.

"OW!" He shouted. I smiled.

"Love you bestie!" I winked before trotting over to Sam who had just gotten out of Bumblebee with Mikaela.

"Sam, lets go get the glasses, Mikaela stay here and make sure the bots don't move…I don't need Ron and Judy freaking out…besides Sam, your out after curfew!" I told Mikaela who nodded and stood next to Bumblebee. I took Sams hand and we ran to the house and up the stairs but Ron stopped us.

"Thanks for staying on my path!" Ron said sarcastically. I gave a nervous laugh along with Sam.

"Oh yeah… No, no, Dad! Hey…the oh, the path. I'm sorry, I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now…how about that?"

"You know I buy half your car-"

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail, and then I just decided to do all of your chores…I didn't have to worry about doing Alia's…she did hers this morning before her nap."

"Its true…I did mine before the nap I was rudely awakened by." I glared at Sam who gave a weak shrug.

"Yeah, Sam life is great." Ron went on.

Sam looked to the side when we heard a rumble and I saw some of the bots transforming.

_"You had ONE job Kaela…ONE JOB!"_ I thought.

"Life…life is fantastic, its so great! Its…so..oh! The trash cans, sorry Dad, I'm going to do the trash cans right now!"

"I'll help you Sam!"

"No, no, I wouldn't want you to strain yourselves."

"No, no! Were not gonna strain ourselves, right Alia?" Nudging me. I nudge him back sending him backwards off of the steps.

"Yeah Daddy…" I smiled and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Just go and relax…"

Ron grumbled lightly before nodding and turning back and walking away. I heard Bumblebee shushing the others and making small beeps and clicks.

"All right! We love you! Sleep good handsome man!" Sam smiled picking himself off of the ground and running over to where all the bots were on the lawn.

"What are you doing? What are you doing! No, no! Watch the path! Watch the path!" Sam started to freak out…and I mean freak out…like panic attack. It was sorta funny…

Then what made it greater was when Optimus stepped on Rons precious little water fountain. I laughed harder falling on the path. Sam glared and pushed me inside.

"Find the glasses!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes but I was still laughing.

I trudged up the stairs of the house and ran to Sams room. I brushed some magazines off the table and began to search for the glasses.

...

Sam came upstairs shortly after, and that began the true trouble. You see...my brother Optimus...hes not patient. He wants to get what he wants as soon as possible. So while he was rushing us he started this little rumble...which Ron who was downstairs believed was a earthquake. Ratchet stumbled into some powerlines which caused even more shaking and the power to go out...after that he shined one of his medical lights into Sams room after Mikaela came and joined us in our search. So after hiding us...Ron and Judy barged in.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child, ya know a teenager."

"We heard voices...and noises...and we though maybe you were..."

"Judy it doesnt matter what was that light?" Ron cut off his wife and began to speak.

"What light! Theres no light!"

"The light!" Ron pressed on.

"You have two lights in your hand they probably reflected off of the doorway!" Sam stated nerves causing his voice to waver.

"You can't just barge in here!" Sam shouted.

"Oh for petes sake! You don't need to get defensive! Were you..."

Mikaela covered my ears after that, so I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation...I would just ask Sam later. After a while Mikaela jumped up and pulled me with her.

"Hi...I'm Mikaela I'm a friend of Sams and Alias..." She intruduced herself and I waved.

"Oh Gosh...your gorgeous. Isn't she the prettiest girl!" Judy clapped and Ron and Sam fist bumbed.

"Yeah I am sorta pretty!" I interupped waving my adopted parents away.

"Mom where are Sammy's glasses...the one on the family whatchamacallit project?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh its in the kitchen!" Judy smiled and I bolted for the door.

...

_And yes, this is where I'm going to leave it! You got some bonding time with Jazz and Alia...you got some bonding time with Alia, Ironhide, and Optimus...and you got some bonding time with the WitWickys and Alia along with some Kaela and Alia. So yes this is where I leave it for now, like I said before please, I would love to see some fan art for Adalia! Gonna try to post another chapter soon!_

_See ya later gators!_

_~FROZ3N3ART_


	8. Agents, Captians, Friendships

Hi everybody! I'm back again…were getting to some of my favorite parts of the movie, so expect a little bit more detail! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! So…heres the next chapter!

I must say, sadly, I don't own Transformers, or any brand, I only own Adalia.

…

I was the first one to the kitchen, jumping and skipping down a few stairs…tripping down the last three and falling on my butt, and yes I may be some sort of super alien experiment turned human…but it actually really hurt when I fell. After that little incident, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Sam's bag and tossed it to him when he followed me into the kitchen…no I'm not gonna just go through someones bag! I'm not that nosy…

Sam grabbed the glasses and tossed them to me. Together we ran out towards the front door only to be stopped when Ron opened the door and a man walked in…I mean rude! We never invited you in creep! The man was old…and I think he had a few grey hairs here and there…

"What's going on?" Sam asked. The weird man turned to us and he gave a creepy smile…like…CREEPY…

"How are you doing son? Is your name Sam?" He asked with a slight smirk. I took a quick chance to take a good look at him but he bored me so I focused in on the conversation.

"Yeah…" Sam replied hesitantly.

"Well, I'm gonna need you and The Angel to come with me…" He said pointing to me.

"The Angel?" I asked.

"Come on little girly, if you even are one…we both know that your not supposed to be in this little picture are you. There is no records of you, those adoption papers the WitWickys signed…there gone, not misplaced…gone, out of the blue! Poof!" The man went on eccentrically.

"Are you saying that our adopted daughter is not alive! Are you crazy! Get out of my house!" Ron shouted.

"No."

Everybody stopped and turned to me…I handed the glasses back to Sam, who took them in his hands quickly. I stepped down a couple steps and walked up to the man.

"What's your name _Sir._" I asked looking at my nails as if they were far more interesting then my current situation.

"Simmons. It's Simmons, and little girl…I suggest that whatever your planning, you step back from me, and get back towards this little operation you have going on here." Simmons, the man, said looking down at me.

"What operation! Alia, step back from the guy! He's probably some sort of criminal, of some sort of creep!" Ron yelled and Simmons turned to Ron.

"Something fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation with The Angel. What did she do…infect your minds with her lies?" Simmons said as another agent stepped up to him and whispered something that my highly sensitive ears picked up. _I think direct contact!_ I tensed.

"Step back to your little friends little girl." I glared at Simmons as I walked backwards…it was sort of cool, till I tripped over Mojo and fell on my butt again, which once more…REALLY HURT! I growled and stood up walking behind Sam. This wasn't gonna play out well.

"Son…step forwards." Simmons ordered Sam. He held out a strange device to Sam that started beeping like Bumblebee does when he gets excited, or angry.

"Fourteen Rads! Tag them and Bag them!" Simmons yelled as all these men started grabbing us, two came at me and I kicked them away sending one into one of Judys expensive vases…Oops…another went into the couch. I made a mad dash for the door, but I was cut off when Simmons tripped me and I tumbled out the door into some handcuffs an agent had. I let out a small growl, thinking I could scare the man, but he laughed…he laughed at me! Slagger.

Sam and Kaela were being pulled to one of the agents stupid non-transforming cars. Ron and Judy towards another, and me, I was being pulled to the car facing an oppisite deriction…wherever Sam and Kaela, Ron and Judy were going…I wasn't going to be anywhere near them…

"SAM!" I let out a wild shout as Sam tried to break away to come and rescue me, but he was shoved into the back of one of the cars, as was I. The driver instantly sped off. And the agent who had put me in handcuffs turned to face me.

"Okay now little girl, this can be done the easy way or the hard way…if you don't fight, I'll take off the handcuffs and you can sit near any window, there unbreakable anyways…the other option is you be in handcuffs till we pick up the last guests." He gave me another weird smile…what is up with an agent and there really creepy smiles! I gave a small nod and he took the key out, I turned around and he undid the handcuffs. Then, I whirled around and backhanded him.

HARD.

He slumped out, passed out, and the driver let out a small scream, I just casually leaned back in my seat with a small smirk, and fell into a light sleep.

…

I awoke when we parked outside some building and and another agent got in. He stared at the still knocked out agent and turned to the driver.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"Mr. Banachek, it was the girl!" The driver squeaked, and Mr. Agent Banachek turned to me.

"You have skill little girl, knocking out, one of the best agents at S7."

"Thanks Sir, but its just strength and patience, a quick snap of the backhand, and you have a KO…anywho…the name is Adalia, Adalia Prime, and if it's all right with you…I sorta want to go home, I'm sorta tired…need to work on an art project…ya know…" I smirked evily…creepy agent look, nailed it!

"Sorry Adalia…but we have a big sititation and you seem to be heavily involved with it." Mr. Banachek said. He pointed to the man with white hair in a suit.

"So heavily involved, that even the Secreatary Of Defense, John Keller is involved." the agent waved.

"Umm…okay!" I freaked out on the inside, this was NOT, part of the plan. I waved back and gave a small smile. The driver began to drive again and the agent turned to me.

"Did you really knock him out with a backhand?"

"You know it!" I said a little bit proud of my handiwork…though…my brother would probably be a little bit mad.

"So, Adalia, what do you like to do, what do you like to eat, what do you like?" The agent, Banachek asked…I think I'm gonna call him Banana…Banachek…Banana…

"Well, Banana…I like art…realistic, animatic…all the different kinds…oh, I like cars to…Camaros, Pontiacs, Topkicks, Peterbilts…and occasionally the EMT emergency vehicles…but there a pain in the aft sometimes…" I replied thinking of my own friends. "I like ice cream to…"

"Oh…" Was there only reply.

…

Our next stop was some sort of base…airplanes…decepticons…no just kidding, no decepticons. The agent got out and told me to follow him, I saw two guys, one slightly pale slightly tan, wearing an army uniform holding a bag, with brown cropped hair, then another bald African American holding another bag and wearing another army uniform. They turned to us.

"Captain Lennox! We need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!" He said dragging the African American towards the car, the agent shoved his bag into my arms, it was heavy and I fell back, and once more I expected to fall on my butt, but I didn't, Captain Lennox had one of my hands holding me inchs from the ground. He pulled me up and took the bag from my hands.

"So…are you an intern?" He asked slightly amused. I shook my head.

"Nope, and thanks for saving me and my butt from the cold…well…hot sun warmed asphalt ground!" I replied. The Captain held out a hand.

"The names Will, Will Lennox, but don't call me Captain…of Mr. It makes me feel old!" He gave a small laugh and I shook his hand.

"I'm Adalia…but Banana over there can only call me Adalia." I pointed to Banachek. Will laughed at my nickname.

"You can call my Alia…my friends do!" I gave a smile as we walked over to the car and got in. His other teamates got in different cars that had pulled up, but me, Will, and the African American by the name of Epps…

"So…whats going on Adalia…that other agent got in a different car, and I think your know more about this." Epps asked.

"Well…first you should know, that I only know my side of the story the other sides are hidden in the stupid agents minds. I was taken from my home yesterday evening, forced in this car, my adopted family are in another car driving the oppisite way were going…I'm an alien experiment…" I went on.

"Whoa What!" Epps shouted turning his gaze sharply on me.

"I said, I'm an alien experiment…right now, I should be about a 14 foot robot, but now I'm just human and I can summon angel wings. My real family are other robots, that are looking for out worlds creator, the Allspark… you don't have to believe me." I said a bit defensivly…but they do deserve to know, though I just met them…I think I trust them…its weird, I don't trust anyone but my friends…but I guess there my friends now!

"I believe her." Will said turning to me. I gave him a weird look. Epps gave him one to.

"After what we have seen, I'm not gonna deny it. This could be real Epps. This girl knows more of what we didn't in Qatar." Will said, and Epps gave a reluctant nod.

"I guess I believe…" I cut him off.

"Your from the Qatar team!" I gasped, remembering the sad story.

"Everyone says your dead! They say there was no survivors! Whoa…sooorry!" I exclaimed my cheeks turning red in embarrasment.

"No…um…its not really okay…but its okay!" Epps laughed.

I sorta liked these guys…I think even after this is over…were gonna be great friends.

…

_Well, there we go, Epps and Will meet our favorite little Alien Tetraform Hybrid! YAY! Anyways, that's the end of the latest chapter…and big news!_

Alright, so hoped you enjoy that chapter and the news is in the next authors note which i'm going to post right now!

See ya later gators!

~FROZ3NH3ART


	9. Authors Note: Fan Art Contest!

Announcing a Fan Art Contest! For this Story, I would love to see what you the readers can create, create a scene from this story including Adalia, and the winner gets there own oneshot of at least 2000 words, 2nd place witll get 1000 words and 3rd place gets a oneshot of 500 words! The oneshot includes Adalia, a character from Transformers of the winners choice and a theme.

For example, if someone wins they could pick Adalia and another character…theme: Snow…and I will write a one shot about Adalia, that other character along with a main theme of snow of at least 2000 words! 2nd place receives a smaller oneshot of 1000 words and there choice of Adalia, Character, and Theme. 3rd gets a 500 word chapter of Adalia, Character and Theme…

So…enter your fan art, PM me because I check that everyday, or review and tell me a link…all entries can be entered till July 3rd, and winners will be posted in a authors note on July 5th! Get in that fan art to win! If you have any questions, PM me or review your question.

Remember to be eligible to win this contest, I need a link to find the fan art! I'm very excited to see what you the readers can create! Good luck!

See ya later Gators!

~FROZ3NH3ART


End file.
